


is christmas over yet?

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [169]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Presents, December writing challenge, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unicorns, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey was done with Christmas.Just completely and totally done.She had been working as an elf at the mall’s Santa Claus display since right after Thanksgiving, and by the middle of December, she was completely sick of Christmas.  The last thing in the world she wanted to do was have anything to do with Christmas.She was just done.or:  Rey jokingly tells Ben she wants a unicorn for Christmas.  Ben does his best to make it happen.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	is christmas over yet?

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 13. I'm so mixed up today, guys.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 13 Prompt - You asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I was feeling really sarcastic so I said “a unicorn” and you actually went out and got me a stuffed unicorn. (thewayofthetrashcompactor of Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Is Christmas Over Yet? by The Woodsmiths (alright, so it’s the album title, not a song, but it fits.)

Rey was done with Christmas. 

Just completely and totally done.

She had been working as an elf at the mall’s Santa Claus display since right after Thanksgiving, and by the middle of December, she was completely sick of Christmas. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was have anything to do with Christmas. 

She was just done.

So, of course, Finn kept sending out reminders to everyone about the Christmas theme of their typical Friday night gathering at his and Rose’s, but that it wasn’t time for the gift exchange yet. And that just made her think about the fact that she still had to buy everyone gifts. Wasn’t that why she was doing the fucking elf thing in the first place, so she’d have money to buy people presents? 

Rey could not wait until December twenty-sixth so this fucking holiday and everything associated with it was over.

When Friday night rolled around and everyone started talking about what they wanted or needed for Christmas, Rey checked out mentally. She did not want anything to do with this. She noticed that Ben was being quiet too, and after he got up to get another drink, he came and sat down next to her. “You’re being quiet tonight,” she pointed out.

“So are you,” Ben said, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m just a little Christmased out today. I spent all day helping my grandmother decorate the house and it was exhausting.”

“I hear you on that. I’m so over this fucking elf thing. I mean, the money is nice, but I never should have taken this job.”

“Yeah, I can imagine it’s not that fun after a while,” Ben said. “How is everything else going?”

“I can’t be bothered to do anything that I need to do,” Rey replied. “I am so far behind on things like cleaning my apartment or buying gifts for people, and I’m sick of dealing with my mother because she wants me to buy a ticket to go to London to visit family and I can’t fucking afford to do that. Life just kind of really sucks right now.”

“Then what can I get you for Christmas that would put a smile on your face?” Ben asked, smiling at her when Rey looked over at him.

“Not a goddamn thing.”

“I’m being serious, Rey.”

Rey sighed heavily and shook her head. “A unicorn,” she said sarcastically. “Put a unicorn in front of me next Friday and I will smile.”

“I will take that under consideration then,” Ben said. “And I’m sorry you’re so frustrated with life right now. I’m getting there myself. My mother is insistent that I bring a date to her New Year’s Eve party and so I’m kind of screwed on that one. She doesn’t seem to understand that there’s no woman in my life right now.”

Rey bit her tongue before she volunteered to go with him. She had massively fallen for Ben over the past year, but she couldn’t let him know that. “Yeah, you’re totally screwed,” she said instead. “And I am sorry Leia is being like that. She seems pretty desperate for you to fall in love.”

“She married my father when she was twenty-three, and she can’t seem to handle that I’m thirty-seven and still unmarried. I mean, I was thirteen when she was thirty-seven. I am pretty sure she fully expected to have grandchildren who were almost teenagers right now. Instead, I’m not married and I’m certainly not a father. She just doesn’t get it.”

“You’ve got to wait and meet that right one,” Rey said seriously, forcing herself not to say that she could be that person. “Otherwise, you’re headed for divorce in five years like my parents. They’re still not on speaking terms and they split up twenty-four years ago.”

“And that’s what I want to avoid,” Ben said. “I want to be happy for the rest of my life, not fighting with a woman who turns out to be a major bitch, especially if we had children together.”

“Yeah, children complicate things,” Rey agreed. 

“Hey, Ben!” Poe called out before she could say anything more. “Tell us that story from work that you were going to earlier but got cut off by Zorii arriving.”

“Fuck off,” Zorii called out.

“It’s the truth!” Poe countered back.

“Alright,” Ben said, cutting off the argument that he knew was coming. “I’ll tell you the story. There’s still batter on the ceiling that we’re going to need a ladder to get to.”

Rey settled back in her seat as Ben started the story, focused on the words because it wasn’t all that Christmas-related, and forced herself to enjoy the rest of the evening, trying not to think about how much she wanted Ben.

By the time the next Friday rolled around, Rey was even more over Christmas. Christmas Eve could not come quickly enough because that meant it was her last day of work as a fucking elf, and she was never, ever, doing that again, no matter how much money that job was paying. She’d gone after work the day before and bought presents for everyone, wrapped them at three a.m. because she had no other time to do it, and was convinced that everyone was going to hate them. 

And she didn’t even really care. 

Finn and Rose’s apartment had somehow been decorated even more than it had been the week before for this little Christmas party of theirs, the last time they would all be together before the actual holiday the following week. Rey knew that in a typical year, she would love how it looked like a winter wonderland in their living room, but she just didn’t. She was annoyed by it, actually. She was over decorations and songs and even people saying Merry Christmas to her. 

She concentrated more on the whiskey in her glass while they were exchanging presents than she did the presents she was unwrapping. And it wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful for them because she was. She just wasn’t in the spirit and getting things like an obviously expensive journal and a new fountain pen to write in it with from Poe and Zorii wasn’t going to make her suddenly want it to be Christmas. 

Ben eventually came over to her and handed her the most oddly wrapped present that Rey had ever received. “I am so sorry that it’s wrapped so badly, but I didn’t know how else to wrap it,” he said, smiling at her. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m curious about it, that’s for sure,” Rey said, tearing into the paper until what it had covered was revealed.

And then she just stared at it silently.

“I would have loved to get you a real one,” Ben said, “but there’s no place to keep one in your apartment.”

Rey laughed. “You bought me a stuffed unicorn.”

“You requested one, so I got you one,” Ben replied, smiling. 

“I said that sarcastically.” 

“Yeah, but I knew it would really mean something if I gave the woman I loved something she loved.”

Rey blinked a few times before turning to Ben. “The woman you love?”

Ben closed his eyes when he realized what he’d said. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You love me?” Rey asked in disbelief. 

Ben loved her. That meant she could tell him that she loved him back and then actually have him.

Wait. She was not this lucky. She had to have that heard wrong.

“Yes,” Ben eventually breathed out. “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I want you so much, but I know that you don’t want me like that so I kept it to myself. I’m sorry. I’ll get over it.”

Rey reached out and caressed the side of his face. “Don’t get over it,” she murmured. “I want you too.”

“What?” Ben asked in surprise.

“I love you too,” Rey said. “I just never thought that I stood a chance. I mean, I’m nowhere near the league of your last girlfriend.”

“No, you’re not,” Ben said. “You’re about ten million leagues better.”

Rey smiled. “Thank you.”

“I want to kiss you,” Ben said softly.

“Then do it.”

Ben grinned and pulled Rey into a kiss, and Rey practically melted against him.

It was the best kiss of her life.

They broke apart when they heard excited shrieking and applause, and they both laughed when they saw everyone staring at them. “It’s about fucking time!” Finn called out.

“What?” Ben asked.

“Oh please, you two have been super obvious for a while now,” Rose said.

“Totally,” Zorii agreed.

“So who won the bet?” Poe asked.

“Ooh, good question,” Zorii replied.

Finn pulled out his phone and looked at the note that he had made. “Rose. She bet New Year’s and that’s the closest.”

“Ha!” Rose called out. “Pay up before you leave please.”

“How much did you bet on this?” Rey asked.

“Hundred,” Poe said, reaching for his wallet. “I’m not sure I have a hundred dollars on me.”

“Me either,” Zorii said.

“Then pay up next time we see each other,” Rose said.

Ben shook his head. “You guys are nuts.”

“Oh please, you would have done the same thing,” Finn said.

They went back to exchanging gifts after that, but before Ben could get up to go give Poe his present, Rey reached for his hand. “Ben?”

“What?”

“You’ve got a date to your parents’ New Years’ Eve party now,” Rey said, smiling at him. 

Ben laughed. “My mother is going to go crazy when she finds out it’s you.”

“That’s alright,” Rey said. “I can handle Leia.”

“I’m not so sure of that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rey said, laughing when Rose called out her name. “Guess I have a present waiting for me.”

“Then let’s get back to it.”

Rey got up and headed to where Rose was, and then she was swept up in the rest of the evening. When it was time to go home, Ben and Rey shared an elevator down. He reached for her hand, cleared his throat, and then spoke. “Do you want to come over?”

“Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Are we talking about sex?”

“There doesn’t have to be if you aren’t ready for that.”

“Hm.”

When they were on the ground floor and headed out of the building, Rey turned to Ben with a smile. “Let’s go. And we’ll see what happens.”

Ben grinned. “Then this way, my lady.”

Rey grinned back and followed him.

She might still be done with Christmas, but she was definitely looking forward to New Year’s Eve.


End file.
